With a Little Help
by Mewraven
Summary: Quinn likes Rachel. Rachel likes Quinn. Santana has concocted a little plan to help get them together which involves a little threatening, a little alcohol and a little game of truth or dare. Rating is more of a T  for alcohol and suggestive themes.  Enjo


**Summary: Basically, Quinn has liked Rachel for a while, and Rachel has liked Quinn. Santana concocts a plan to have the two get drunk and hook up. This is set after Quinn had her baby, but it does not fit within season two. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Enjoy!**

Rachel was not quite sure how she had gotten herself into this position. Ok, so that was not entirely true. There had been a little threatening, a little alcohol, a little game, and well, that was how it happened. Not that she was complaining or anything, because she was perfectly happy. And the feeling of Quinn Fabray's lips on her own was heavenly and that was all she could think about.

It had started out as a typical Friday morning. Rachel had already changed her clothes once because of a slushie attack and she was hoping that she would not have to change again. She was grabbing a few books out of her locker so she could be prepared for her next class when her locker was slammed shut, almost catching her hand, but her super fast reflexes saved her again. She smiled it herself, but the smile faded quickly when she looked up at who had shut the locker.

The smirking face of Santana Lopez looking down at her was rather startling, coupled with the fact that she had no slushie in hand made Rachel's mouth drop open a little as she stared at the cheerleader.

"Hey there, Berry Berry quite contrary." Santana greeted. A smirk pulled at her lips, "Me B, and Q were wondering if you wanted to come have a little party with us tonight. My place. You know, just the four of us."

Rachel was shocked. Not only was Santana standing near her, she was asking if she wanted to go to a girls' night. Immediately her wary instincts kicked in. "Well you see Santana, while it pains me to say this, I'm afraid that I have prior engagements for this evening. Unfortunately I have to decline, I am sincerely sorry that I cannot attend your gathering tonight."

Santana laughed. She slung an arm around Rachel's shoulders and linked her other pinky with Brittany who had been standing there silently the whole time. "You see Berry, I'm afraid that I cannot allow you to sit this one out. I'm sure that there could be better ways to spend my evening" she shot a pointed look at Brittany, who grinned at her "but I've got orders to make you come." She smirked again, a gleam coming into her eyes. She suddenly turned to face Rachel, leaning in until they were inches apart. "If you don't come, I'll make your life more miserable than it already is. Got that?" She reveled in the scared look on Rachel's face and leaned in even close to whisper in her ear. "I'll see you there. 7 o' clock sharp." She breathed and walked away with Brittany following, leaving Rachel standing there with shivers running up and down her spine.

Rachel took a deep breath in before knocking on the front door of the latina's house. The door was flung open and she was yanked unceremoniously inside. "Hey! Look at that, Katy Berry made it!" Santana announced. Rachel eyed her suspiciously, straightening her clothes. "Come on, we don't have all night." Santana said pulling Rachel into the living room. Quinn and Brittany were already there sitting on the floor next to a bottle of vodka and four shot glasses.

"Oh, no!" cried Rachel. "If you think you are going to make me drink that foul stuff you are wrong. While I realize that you probably enjoy this kind of activity, it is illegal and wrong and there is no way that I am ever-"

"Oh, shut up Berry and grow a pair." said Santana. "Remember what I said earlier? Yeah, that still stands."

Rachel promptly shut her mouth and sat down next to Quinn. It was then she noticed that all of the Cheerios were wearing normal clothes. All three sported jeans and Rachel could not help but stare a bit. She herself had chosen one of her skirts and a perfectly acceptable argyle sweater.

Santana had plopped herself down next to Brittany and poured the vodka into the shot glasses. "Drink up me hearties" she commanded and threw hers back. Brittany and Quinn followed suit, leaving only Rachel holding hers. "Come on Berry, don't tell me you've never done this before" began Santana.

"Oh, no, I assure you I have, and I am quite capable of doing it. I am a natural at nearly everything I try."

"Then what are you waiting for?" asked Brittany looking very confused.

Rachel opened her mouth to explained and then realized it would probably be pointless. She sighed defeated, and threw back her shot. The alcohol burned down her throat. She coughed and Santana smirked mockingly. Quinn giggled. "What?" asked Rachel.

"Nothing, sorry." She laughed again and poured herself another shot. And took it.

Santana raised an eyebrow but said nothing. "In any case, let's get going. Alright Berry, since you're the newbie, you get to be the first victim." Rachel's eyes widened. "Oh don't give me that look, it makes you look like a dying puppy. We're only playing truth or dare You can pass up the truth, but each time you have to take a shot. And the second time you pass you have to take two. And so forth. Got it?" She smirked. "So truth or dare?"

"Uh…..truth?"

" How often do you take care of yourself?"

Rachel reached out for the bottle of Vodka without even deliberating whether or not to answer. She figured she was going to need as much alcohol as she could to get through this night judging by the question she was asked.

After taking the shot she turned to Brittany. "Um, so, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"How many guys have you actually slept with?" Rachel asked genuinely curious.

"Um…well…I kinda lost track a while ago…but I think it was a lot…but not so much now."

"Q, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"God, you guys are boring." Complained Santana. Quinn glared at her but the latina only smirked. "B, come here." She commanded. She whispered something into Brittany's ear. Brittany nodded and then turned back to Quinn.

"Um, who do you think is the most attractive in this room? And Santana says no lying."

Quinn groaned. She knew better than to say dare, because she knew exactly what Santana had planned. But it seemed that this was going to happen anyway. She swallowed, hard before answering. "Rachel."

Rachel's eyes nearly popped out of her head. She could feel her cheeks growing red too, much to her embarrassment. Santana laughed again, practically cackling as Quinn took another shot.

"Fuck you Santana." Quinn spat. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare of course."

"Well, I dare you not to have sex for a week. And that means no touching yourself either." Now Quinn was smirking at Santana who looked dumbfounded.

She narrowed her eyes at Quinn. "Fine." She growled.

"Berry-go round!" she practically barked.

"Dare!" Rachel squeaked before she thought about what was coming out of her mouth. Santana was smirking evilly now, and Rachel groaned. "Shit…" she mumbled.

"Kiss Q."

Rachel gulped. She glanced at Quinn who looked horrified and felt terror rising in her. Under any other circumstance she wouldn't mind kissing Quinn. In fact she believed she would quite enjoy it. Everything with Finn had been to try to forget about what she was feeling for Quinn. It hadn't worked, and so she had dumped Finn.

Santana's voice snapped her back into reality. "Hurry up Berry." Both Santana and Brittany were watching her like hawks, waiting.

Rachel took a deep breath. "I apologize in advance Quinn, I really don't mean to offend you but it is a dare and the rules of the game state that I have to do this. So please don't take it personally or-Ah!"

Santana had given her a kick in the back, making her fall forward onto Quinn. "Ow…."she mumbled and looked up to Quinn's eyes. Her breath caught in her throat. Quinn's eyes were dark, and boring into hers. Rachel raised her hand, stroking Quinn's jaw line as she moved her head forward without meaning to, her nose brushing Quinn's before she connected their lips.

Her whole world began to spin as she felt Quinn's lips against hers. They were so soft and they felt incredibly good against hers. She had to force back a moan as Quinn's hands came up to her hair, twisting themselves into her brown locks. She slipped out her tongue, running it along Quinn's bottom lip asking for entrance. The blonde complied moaning lightly as their tongues met. Rachel could feel the heat beginning to pool in her abdomen as their tongues danced, and she followed Quinn's moan with one of her own.

They broke away for air, both panting and staring at each other speechless.

"…Hot damn…" spoke Santana, her eyes wide. She could practically feel herself burning up. "That was fucking hot. Damn you Quinn…I really need to…gah, nevermind. Fuck. I can't believe I found that hot…I mean…ugh, Q and Berry…ew…but…OK, you know what, fuck this. I'll make it up to you later, whatever the price is for breaking a dare. B, I _need_ you." The latina grabbed Brittany and headed straight for her bedroom. She paused and looked back at the two girls who were still on the floor. "You two could always move to the guest room you know…" with that she left, pulling a more than willing Brittany behind her.

Rachel sat stunned as she stared at the empty space where Santana had been. Her already alcohol jumbled brain was moving especially slow as she turned to face Quinn who was staring at her with dark eyes. "Um…" she began "I can't say I really know what to do now, I mean, I wouldn't entirely mind moving to the guest room but I can only speak for myself and not you, obviously and I don't want to force you to do anything, I'm sure there would be consequences anyways, and I would understand if you didn't want to and-"

"Rachel. Shut up." Quinn interrupted. "Kiss me." The blonde forcefully pulled the brunette closer and connected their lips once more. The kiss was rough and full of need as they struggled for dominance. Quinn bit down on Rachel's lip, as they battled, and the brunette moaned into the blonde's mouth. They broke apart, panting for breath. "I don't care about the fucking consequences. We'll deal with them in the morning." Rachel nodded mutely, shocked by the blonde's language and boldness.

Quinn pulled her in for another searing kiss, one that left them both breathless again. "Come on," she said, standing and holding out her hand to Rachel who hesitated. "I won't hurt you. I promise it'll feel good instead. Good enough to make even Santana feel jealous." Quinn smirked a little at that.

Rachel rose and took the blonde's hand; she felt drawn to the girl and couldn't help herself. "Ok, I trust you." She whispered.

Quinn smiled; a real genuine smile, and kissed Rachel gently, lovingly. "You wouldn't believe how long I've waited for this…" she mumbled into the brunette's tresses.

"Probably about as long as I have."

**Thanks for Reading!**


End file.
